


Piss Off - Spamano Oneshot

by ZachLight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachLight/pseuds/ZachLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio has troubles getting Lovino to open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piss Off - Spamano Oneshot

Lovino was not one for affection. The personification was tsundere, though he always denies it. His brother, Feliciano, was the complete opposite of him. Antonio supposes Lovino is always distant is because of some sibling rivalry, or the fact that they were raised separately.

 

Actually, Antonio’s speculation was wrong. Lovino was actually purposely distant to Antonio. He felt dirty to be attracted to the man who raised him, even if the personifications don’t age normally. Lovino had already confessed, and Antonio returned the feelings without guilt or hesitation. Despite the fact that Antonio tried to console Lovino’s doubts on the situation, Lovino still did not act intimately.

 

Sure, the pair had had sex. It was occasionally loving, but mostly rough. Antonio didn’t mind. He accepted the fact that his lover was only gentle when he was the most comfortable with the situation. When showing affection, Lovino and Antonio were opposites.

 

Lovino tried to show it, but often panicked and returned to his normal self. Antonio was the master at seduction, and also love. He knew just how to get the tsundere boy to blush, or just how to make him feel loved. He was considerate and aware of his trust issues, and often tried to avoid sensitive subjects or moving too fast. Unfortunately, Antonio was a bottom and he wasn’t very keen to dominate, even if he knew how to.

 

Antonio wanted to get Lovino to open up more, but he was always pushed away. Every night, he would try to cuddle with his lover on their shared bed, but the country would always roll away to face the wall, leaving both himself and Antonio cold and lonely. Antonio knew that Lovino wanted to cuddle, but didn’t want to open up. Mainly because he didn’t want to make their secret relationship official.

 

Other countries would see Antonio limping after a...nice night, and already put two and two together that they were fuck buddies, but seemingly nobody knew that their relationship was more elevated than just sex. Seemingly.

 

To Antonio, the secret relationship was perfect for the time being, as he could get Lovino to open up to him before making it official. To Lovino, he believed the same but was being pestered by his brother. A lot. Every world meeting that included everyone, and not just The Allies vs. The Axis, he would have to endure a lot of tips and teasing, that threw him off the edge.

 

This most recent meeting, Feliciano tried to go upon the issue from the inside out. He brought his teasing to the next level, reluctant to bully his brother. When he knew Lovino was fed up with him, he left him alone.

 

After the meeting, when Lovino elected to go home to Spain instead of visiting in Italy, he was extremely grouchy, and even turned down one of the biggest tomatoes that Antonio farmed. He ate in silence, contemplating his argument with his brother.

 

He knew that he was hiding the relationship for no reason. Even if the man had raised him, the chibi country had been very mature by the time his physical form was 13, because he had been alive much longer than that. Age didn’t matter, nor did the awkwardness of the relationship

 

. What bugged him was the fact that his rep and image were something he cared deeply about. He didn’t want to be hurt like Feliciano was when his childhood crush made him cry, and then left him after confessing to him. He didn’t want his brother to have to help him like he had to help his brother.

 

That night, after dinner, Antonio and Lovino watched the sunset for a while before half-assing a conversation and going to bed. After a while laying in the dark under the comforters, he attempted to snuggle with his lover, only to be turned town with a ‘Piss off’ from Lovino. Instead of complaining, he reluctantly turned around and went to sleep.

 

The next morning, Antonio was awakened by the loud chirping of birds outside the window. After lying blissfully, bathing in the warm morning sun coming from the crack in the curtains, he noticed the he was weighted down a little bit. At further inspection, he noticed the his arms were wrapped around Lovino’s waist, his head buried into his bare neck.

 

Antonio didn’t mind the fact that Lovino was practically strangling him with the hands clasped behind his neck, or the fact that their pajama-clad legs were pretzeled together. Instead, he watched in peace as his lover’s chest rose and fell, and sighed in content each time the sleeping Lovino would accidentally mouth at his collar bone. He smiled before realizing they were cuddling.

 

Thoughts flew through his head. ‘Did I cuddle him without his permission? Will he be mad at me? Am I still dreaming? Should I wake him up?’, and the most lingering thought of ‘Does he like it?’. Antonio felt guilty, somehow coming to the conclusion that he cuddle-molested his boyfriend without his permission.

 

However, Lovino did not feel guilty that he was pretending to be asleep until Antonio went to sleep, just so he could momentarily listen to his lover’s heart beat. He did feel guilty for falling asleep there. The poor tsundere country didn’t want to seem weak.

 

He started to stir about five minutes after Antonio woke up, and he could hear the spanish country’s heart beat quicken in panic, before the arms around his waist were lifted. Lovino, his anxieties with cuddling down the drain, shamelessly whined and burrowed his light-sensitive eyes further into the chest of his lover.

 

Antonio was confused, but put his arms back around Lovino when he felt warm tears on his chest. He rolled out of the position, before adjusting the crying Lovino into a more comfortable one. He faced his crying lover, before calmly kissing away the tears.

 

“What’s wrong, Lovi?

“Nothing, Toni. These are contento tears, amabile bastardo.”

 

“Te amo, Lovino.”

 

“Ti amo, anch’io.”

 

Antonio smiled warmly at the copper haired boy, before noticing the heart shape his curl was in.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fanfiction is also posted on my DeviantArt and Quotev under the same name = Lixtrance.


End file.
